


perfect places

by chlorue



Series: the weather in chicago [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Patsy's, Post-Season/Series 10, Song: Perfect Places (Lorde), ian and mickey have lunch with trevor, ian is very surprised by lunch, im back on my shit of ian being a plant gay, im so glad to be back on my shameless shit, sappy ian, spend the morning with the gallaghers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: The heat in Chicago was always a fucking bitch. But there was another kind of heat filling Ian’s body. He’s felt it many times before, it was the feeling of happiness. The same feeling he felt the time he saw Mickey standing in the bleachers, the same time he saw Mickey standing in front of him in his cell, and the same time he danced with Mickey at their wedding. It was a warmth that only belonged to being around Mickey. And Ian sure as hell wasn’t complaining about it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: the weather in chicago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	perfect places

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids! so thanks for the love on the last fic it was def my favorite thing i've written in a while. shameless has had it's special place in my heart for three years and i couldn't believe i hadn't written anything about. so i sat down, grabbed my computer, opened netflix, and rewatched shameless. i haven't finished my rewatch yet, but i have to write to keep myself sane for godsake. i hope you're staying safe during this quarantine and finding things to do, like not stay up late and clean your room.
> 
> love ya!

Chicago had just been hit by a heat wave. It was usually a scalding 91 degrees. It was normal for this time of year. Every door in the Gallagher was open with fans in the windows. Ian, being the early riser he was, woke up to the normal heat. His arms were sweating from a night of holding his husband. He sighed and unstuck his arm from Mickey. He sat up and pulled on some shorts and made his way to the bathroom. 

Screams came from the kitchen that really woke the redhead. Franny. Ian pulled his hands down his face and made his way to the kitchen. Sandy Milkovich was standing by the kitchen doorway holding the toddler. Sometimes she would show up to help out with Franny, or when they went to visit Debbie. “Hey Sandy, is she okay?” He pointed to his niece

“Misses her mom,” Sandy poked Franny’s nose. 

“Yeah, we all do, how are you?” He started a cup of coffee and headed for his meds. He snagged the bottles and took the pills out. It had become routine over the past years, he was used to it. “You see her this week? I’m sure she’d love to see you.” Ian patted the small Gallagher. 

“Not yet, was thinking of going today, what are your plans?” Sandy asked. While she went with them to visit Debs, she went by herself sometimes. Girlfriend things.

“Day off, might hang with Mick, don’t know yet.” Ian grabbed two mugs and poured him and Sandy a cup. She gladly took it. 

“Nice.” Sandy set the now calm Franny on the ground and took a sip of her coffee. 

Footsteps were heard in the living room, followed by Carl’s voice. “Hey! What are we having this morning?” He strided into the kitchen, flinging open the fridge.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t live here.” Sandy put her hands up.

“Really, because you’re always fucking here!” Carl sneered, snatching a beer from the fridge. He didn’t get to leave the counter area without Ian grabbing the beer from his hand. 

“Have actual fucking food Carl,” Ian set the beer back in the fridge. “Why don’t you cook something. Your eggs are always good.”

“Can’t. Going out with Liam, gonna take Debbie’s car, be back soon!” Carl patted Ian’s shoulder before shouting for Liam, really loud. Liam appeared in about 5 seconds. Carl motioned his little brother to the door. The door clicked behind them and Mickey emerged from the living room stairs. 

“I swear to fucking god, you are all so annoying!” Mickey exclaimed. He came into the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, and kissed his husband.

“Mm, good morning to you, too.” Ian smiled as he pulled away. “What are your plans for today?” Ian watched as the man grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured himself coffee. 

“Hanging out with someone later.” Mickey sighed and slurped his coffee. “You take your meds today?” Ian groaned at the comment, but nodded. Ian thought about something as Mickey engaged in conversation with Sandy. He’s been heading out to Patsy’s to meet up with him ever since he got him a present two weeks ago. 

“Who is this mysterious person you keep hanging out with, you gettin’ bored of me already?” Ian’s arms slithered around Mickey’s waist. Resting his head on his shoulder, he starts to press light kisses on his neck.

“Not at all Gallagher, it’s just a friend I met two weeks ago,” Mickey left the embrace before it turned into something more.

“And that is my cue to leave, come on Franny, let’s go see mommy! See ya, homos!” Sandy picked up the toddler and left out the back door. 

“Well, in that case,” Ian grabbed his husband's hand, pulling him back into the embrace- this time facing him. “You wouldn’t mind if I came with you.” Ian smirked, trying to close the gap between them.

“Knock yourself out,” Mickey tried to pull away again, but Ian didn't let him leave without planting a firm kiss on his lips. 

“Good,” He pulled out. “I’ll go get dressed then.” He patted his shoulder and made his way towards the stairs.

-

It was blinding outside Patsy’s. The sun was beating down on the cars and people of Chicago. People were entering and exiting the diner with bells ringing and indistinct conversations. Ian sighed and grabbed Mickey’s hand for comfort. It hadn’t taken them long to get there, but in the time Ian asked who they were seeing, Mickey just told him it’d be a surprise.

“Okay, you have to not freak out on me because I technically told you a week ago,” Mickey said as he opened the door for him. They sat in the little entryway for a bit. “But it is Trevor we’re seeing.”

“Trevor? As in my ex-boyfriend?” Ian’s stomach churned. He hadn’t seen Trevor since the lighting of the van. He hadn’t seen Trevor since he got out of prison. He wasn’t really sure how he was going to react to seeing him again. For both their sake. 

“Yeah, you think you’ll live?” Mickey left Ian there completely dumbfounded. Mickey had been hanging with Trevor. Ian took a deep breath before swinging the door open.

His nose was filled with the smell of burgers mixed with pie and waffles. He was reminded of the times he actually spent eating at Patsy’s. There was the time after Lip’s first year of college, the time for Fiona's little party-with Trevor, and the most memorable being the first proposal. Ian looked around the familiar dinner to spot the two familiar faces. Trevor. 

He looked the same as the last time Ian saw him. Same curly hair, same style, and the same smile. His face changed when he spotted Ian. He looked shocked, but happy at the same time. “Ian?” His voice shocked Ian out of his thoughts. 

“That’s me,” Ian felt even more awkward as he approached the table. “Hey Trev.” He scooted in next to his husband reaching for his hand.

“How are you, man?” Trevor’s smile returned. 

“Good, I went to prison, got out, got married.” Ian gave an semi-proud smile. He wasn’t trying to make anyone jealous or anything, he was just proud and happy. 

“I’ve heard, did you like the present?” Trevor took a sip of his coffee. “Mick worked hard.”

“Yes, I loved it, very thoughtful, thanks both of you.” He kissed his husband on the cheek. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you two meet back up I thought Mickey was in Mexico?” Trevor asked.

“Prison.” Mickey said bluntly. “We shared the same cell, you know that, but he got parole before me and got out.” Mickey explained. Trevor was very interested already. Ian saw the interest grow as the story went on. Ian looked over at Mickey. He was having a lot of fun telling the story of the reunion and the wedding. 

“Wait, your dad burned down your wedding venue the morning of your wedding!” Trevor scoffed. “Damn, there’s normal homophobia then Valdmir Putin homophobia.”

“That’s what Debbie said!” Ian chimed in.

“Anyway, as I was saying-” Mickey threw himself back into the conversation. Ian never thought he would see Mickey get along with someone like Trevor. They were so different. Ian sometimes wondered- back when he was with Trevor- what it would be like if Mickey met Trevor. He always thought it would go horribly wrong with their personalities. But here he was, sitting at a table in Patsy’s, seeing his husband and his ex getting along like they’ve known each other for fucking years. It made Ian happy. 

The heat in Chicago was always a fucking bitch. But there was another kind of heat filling Ian’s body. He’s felt it many times before, it was the feeling of happiness. The same feeling he felt the time he saw Mickey standing in the bleachers, the same time he saw Mickey standing in front of him in his cell, and the same time he danced with Mickey at their wedding. It was a warmth that only belonged to being around Mickey. And Ian sure as hell wasn’t complaining about it.


End file.
